What An Unusual Job
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: This is a Birthday Fic, for EvilDrummerKilljoyTBO! What to recieve for a birthday? What of a birthday itself? It can only mean cheesy grins :D


**Okay, so I know that this is a tad belated, Rayanna (EvilDrummerKilljoyTBO), but I DO hope that you enjoy your birthday story! I would come to England to celebrate but unfortunately I can't, so here is your story! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

I found my new job on a job search website. It was a temporary gig, seven days a week, nine to five, forty-eight weeks a year. I was scheduled to be there for seven months, covering for a secretary who was on maternity leave.

There was one thing that had intrigued me when job-hunting; the fact that when the search term _government secretary_ was typed into the search engine, a job for the Metropolitan University appeared. _"Central Metropolitan University PART-TIME Secretary Needed NOW!"_ was the exact line. How did a university job apply as a government secretary? I was hoping to be working in parliament, but my curiosity overcame me. I took the job, unaware of what I was getting myself into.

I've been here one week, and already I wish I was going to be here forever. I love it here, it's brilliant! Great workmates, no uniform, and I can get coffee anytime I want. However, I have learned that this was no university job – It's a top secret government facility called The ARC – Anomaly Research Centre. It's too long to explain. It's confusing, I know, but my head is slowly coming around.

My boss is Matt Anderson, and above him, Sir James Lester, who really isn't a people person, if you get me. Matt's nice, but keeps to himself, says no more than necessary; the quiet, mysterious leader type.

Then there's your classic comic book geek and computer nerd, Connor Temple, who's a total sweetie and looks very similar to my puppy, Chester. He's very bright, and rather sensitive about what he does in his spare time. His girlfriend, Abby Maitland, says he doesn't have any – "Its work, work, work, with Con. I get no attention!" She said to me in mock annoyance on my first day. She looks after _prehistoric creatures_ in 'The Menagerie', as well as being on call for on-site anomalies.

Jess Parker, communications, showed me around on the first day, as excited as a mouse on coffee. She's a little older than myself, and manages the telephones and stuff. It's _really_ not my area of expertise, but I often find myself answering the phones.

Because she's flirting with tall, dark, and handsome – Captain Becker. He is the head of the military and weaponry here, and although I'd date him in half a heartbeat, he does like Jess back although, of course, he denies it. And my head is telling me to push them together so I'm not getting in the way. Yet.

Apparently, there's one head honcho, Philip Burton (An entrepreneur working in conjunction with Lester) who I haven't met, because he's in Africa raising awareness for poverty or something.

So where does little, weirdo me fit in? Well, I dish out reports, collect them in, file them, make some coffee. I'm Lester's PA, kind of everyone's PA.

I am really different to everyone else though: I'm the youngest member of the team, at 17, 18 in two days' time. I'm a girl as well, which doesn't have much effect on Jess, Abby or Lester, but the other guys seemed to feel protective or ownership over me, but I sorted that out with one of my infamous death glares.

I also like hoodies and skinny jeans, converse shoes and trilbies to hide my dark tresses that are prone to frizzing. I'm usually plugged into my iPod listening to The Blackout, drumming out the percussion on any surface. But I'm a lot more happier than it would seem. Trust me, it's just who I am, Rayanna Jones.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I enter my gleaming, metallic office; a regular box, large window facing into the control room, compulsory pot plant and glass desk. Nothing unusual.

But at The ARC, nothing stays like that for long. Shutting the door, Connor jumps out from behind it, hands flailing, cheesy grin bared.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He half-yells, half-chuckles, handing me a small box covered in green and black paper. I hug him, pecking his cheek and watch in wonder as the rest of the team climb out from various hiding places – Becker from the vent, Jess from under my desk, Abby out of a closed cupboard, Matt from behind the lamp on the cupboard (How did I not see him in the first place?), and Lester swivelled my office chair around to face me.

I stand, dumbstruck, not knowing what to do or say.

'I've been here a week and two days!" I finally gasp, in a daze.

"And? You're part of the team! You may not be on field, but you give us our pay! You clicked with us all and even managed to get on the good side of Lester-"

"Excuse me, Anderson? I hope you know that I can change how much 'pay' you actually receive?" Lester shoots a glare at Matt who's grinning awkwardly, inwardly laughing.

"-Anyway, Happy Birthday!"

I'm suffocating in hugs, left holding a small trove of gifts; Lester left early to go pursue the Minister, but the rest of the team stay to watch me open their presents, A digital watch from Connor, a Marks and Spencers voucher for £50 from Jess, a pair of silver earrings from Becker, an essential survival pack from Matt ("In case you get stuck in the Cretaceous."), and a black Parker pen from Abby. Lester's promised me a raise in my salary. Which, I've learnt, is _huge_ coming from him.

"Okay, now my treat, and my thankyou," I giggle, "Party, my place, 8.30 start. Kay? Good." I don't leave room for them to object because I know Connor will decline because of the dancing. I am so scheming.

I place my presents on my desk, and thank the team once again for their trouble as they leave. As the doors closes, I see _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ scrawled in red paint on the back of it. That's why I love my new job.

**Did you like it? I hope you did ;)) Please R & R and once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAYANNA!**

**Thea and Sarge -Kitty kisses XD**

**xxx**


End file.
